Songs about Rogue
by ASGT and Kat Maximoff
Summary: Ever listened to the radio? How many times have you heard a song that sounds like something one of our favorite characters would sing? 3rd- Whole Lotta Love, 4th- Untouchable
1. Roguey's mom

**Roguey's Mom. A quick parody. ** **Disclamier: Oh! Look! A distraction!**

Scott was bored, when the Danger room was boken, there wasn't much else for the boy to do. And since he was sick and everyone else was at school for another half an hour, he was snooping. It wasn't the nicest thing to do, no. But it's what you did when you were bored. 

So he was looking throug Kurt's room. Not a good thing to do eiter. The fuzzy kept a lot of his things to himself, but Scott was curious. Opening up Kurt's drawer, he saw something. A picture, of a younger blue figure. Scott did a double take. _No way,_ he thought. _ She's... This?_ Then... a strange thing came over him... He felt like... Singing. 

"_Roguey's mom has got it goin' on. _

Roguey's mom has got it goin' on. 

Roguey's mom has got it goin' on. 

Roguey's mom has got it goin' on." He didn't know why he was singing. Or how he was singing. But he was singing. And this... Was scary. 

_"Roguey can I come over after schoooool? _

We can hang around by the poooool. 

Did your mom get back from her power trip? 

Is she there or is she tryin' to give us the sliiiip? 

You know I'm not the little boy that I used to be. 

I'm all grown-up now, baby can't you see?" 

_ "Roguey's mom has got it goin' on. _

She's all I want, and I've waited for so long. 

Roguey can't you see, you're just not the girl for me. 

I know it might be wrong, but I'm in love with Roguey's mom." 

" _Roguey's mom has got it goin' on. _

Roguey's mom has got it goin' on. 

Roguey do you remember when I mowed Risty's lawn? 

Risty came out with just a towel on. 

I could tell she liked me by the way she stared. 

And the way she said "You missed a spot over there" 

And I know that you think it's just a fantasy. 

But since your dad is none-existant 

Your mom could use a guy like me! 

Roguey's mom has got it goin' on 

She's all I wanted and I've waited for so long. 

Roguey can't you see, you're just not the girl for me. 

I know it might be wrong but I'm in love with Roguey's mom." 

"_I'm in love with Roguey's mom. _

Wait a minute Rogey can't you see, you're just not the girl for me. 

I know it might be wrong but I'm in love with Roguey's mom." 

As he finished this line, he whirrled around and what he saw scared him. There was Jean, Kitty, _Kurt and Rogue._ Jean looked horrified. Kitty looked amused, and Rogue and Kurt looked like they were either going to kill someone or hurt something. 

"Erm... Hello..." Scott said awkwardly. Well, you would speak awkwardly if you had been walked in singing about someone's mom who is an international terrorist by your girlfriend, friend, and the mom's kids. 

"Scott! I can't believe you!" Jean yelled, storming out of the room. 

"Oh mah God. Ah've- Ah've- Gotta go," With that, Rogue left as well, leaving Kurt and Kitty and Scott. Well, make that Kitty and Scott as Kurt had just bamfed from the room. 

"Well, if it makes it any better, you have a good singing voice," Kitty offered. 

"Thank's Kitty. Hey, could you possibly phase me into the wall? I'm never going to live this down," Kitty giggled. 

"Like, no way! I wanna see you get tortured!" She said, before phasing away. Scott banged his head against the wall. 

A few hundered miles away, Mesmero was cracking up. 


	2. Girl all those bad guys want

**The Girl All Those Bad Guys Want **

Disclaimer: _I_ would turn in the intersection! 

The SECOND in my random semi-musical, that I have just decided to continue, I mean, after the huge sucess of Roguey's Mom... Nah, not realy. 

This time... Acolytes... Bowling for Soup...TADA! 

~ Remy was very bored, as most things about Remy start out with. 

And by bored, well... When an acolyte is bored, all the acolytes are bored. 

"Mate, I'm bored," John sighed for about the millionth time. 

"Da. Me too," Piotr agreed. They both turned to Remy for his answer. But no, unfortunatly, the third member of their party was starring into space. 

"Man, how many times has he done this?" John questioned. 

"Too many to count," Piotr frowned, putting his head in his hands. 

"An' we all know what he's thinking about..." John got an evil grin on his face. 

Piotr caught this grin, and shook his head, fearing what would come next. 

_"Eight o'clock monday night and I'm waitin', _

to finaly kidnap a girl on a better team den me, 

Her name is Rogue an' she's a mutant wit' your powers 

She can't touch, but Remy's not quite shure what dat means," John mocked. Remy turned to look at him and scowled, clenching his fists trying to not go and kill John. 

"_An' when she walks, she makes wind blow an' Angel sings, _

But she'll never notice me! 

'Cause she's watchin' wrestlin', 

Bowlin' over tough guys, 

Listenin' t' rap metal, turn tables in 'er eyes. 

It's like in X2 movie, 

She's lookin' through me, 

If you were me den you'd be screamin' someone shoot me, 

As I fail miserably, 

Tryin' to get de girl all dos bad guys want, 

Cause' she's de girl all dos bad guys want." John had gotten Remy's accent to a tee, and it sure as hell annoyed our poor Remy, whos knuckles were now turning white. 

"_ She likes de Gobsmack, an' John likes Agent Orange, _

Her notebooks full of rants cause' she's mad at her mom, 

She says she'd like to score reefer and a fourty 

She'll never know dat I'm de best that she ever had, 

An' when she walks, she makes wind blow an' Angel sings, 

But she'll never notice me," At this point, Remy felt the need to get up and stalk towards John menacingly. John took notice of this, and leaped up towards something higher. The fireplace. 

"_Cause' she's watchin' de wrestlin, _

bowlin' over tough guys, 

Listenin' to rap metal, turn tables in 'er eyes, 

She likes me wit' my moustache, 

A DR season pass, 

Drivin' in the X-van 

does my haircut make a man? 

It's like in X2 movie, 

She's lookin' through me, 

If you were me den you'd be, screamin' someone shoot me, 

As I fail miesrably, 

Tryin' t' get de girl all dos bad guys want, 

'Cause she's de girl all dos bad guys want." Remy had now launched himself up to John, so John took the oportunity to jump down and hide behind Piotr. 

_"Dere she goes again, de gloves are on' _

An' white streaks in 'er hair, 

If she broke my arm, I'd need t' be sedated, 

No one will ever get to see her naked, 

Now I'm watchin' wrestlin, 

Listenin' to rap metal, 

Turn tables in my eyes, 

I've already got a mustache, 

An' I don' want no season pass, 

Hope she likes my mo'cyke, mo'cyke, mo'cyke." John and Remy were now doing the random run around Piotr's legs, as Piotr stood there calmly. 

"_It's like in X2 movie _

She's lookin' through me, 

If you were me den you'd be 

screamin' someone shoot me, 

As I fail miseralbly 

tryin' to get de girl all dos bad guys want, 

Cause' she's de girl all does bad guys want, 

tryin' to get de girl all dos bad guys want, 

Cause' she's de girl all does bad guys want, 

tryin' to get de girl all dos bad guys want, 

Cause' she's de girl all does bad guys want, 

tryin' to get de girl all dos bad guys want, 

Cause' she's de girl all does bad guys want, 

tryin' to get de girl all dos bad guys want, 

Cause' she's de girl all does bad guys want, 

tryin' to get de girl all dos bad guys want, 

Cause' she's de girl all does bad guys want, 

tryin' to get de girl all dos bad guys want, 

Cause' she's de girl all does bad guys want!" John finished with a smile and bowed. 

"Homme, Remy's gonna have t' kill y' fer dat," Remy said, narrowing his eyes. 

"JUST DON'T GET THE BLOOD ON THE CARPET!" Magneto's roar could be heard from upstairs. Apparently he had heard the song too. 


	3. Whole Lotta Love

  
  
**Disclamier: I figure, if god gave you feet, why not use 'um?  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Peace215-- THANKS! I can see Scott as a choir boy back up in Alaska. I love John, so he was a perfect choice to piss Remy off. I just get these ideas that WON'T go away. It's quite funny though. THANKS A MILLION AND A HALF  
  
kk-- Thanks!  
  
humorfan-- Thanks!  
  
DemonRogue13-- I will, don't worry!  
  
MorriganFearn-- I'll look for that and some how try to work it in! I really appreciate the requests.  
  
YA HERE THAT? SEND IN REQUESTS EVERYBODY!  
  
I think this is beginning to get a plot, as some how I'm linking all these songs together. But don't quote me on that.  
  
Whole Lotta Love**  
  
"Ahem! Like, Rogue! It's like, 6:57 and you've like, got your date with like, Remy in like, 3 minutes! You like tottally gotta get ready!" Kitty yelled at Rogue through the bedroom door. Kitty could easily phase through, but she wanted to help Rogue get ready, not be unconcious for the intire helping period.   
  
"Kitty, screw off! Ah'm jus' puttin' tha finishin' touches on mah makeup an Ah'll be out," Rogue yelled back.  
  
"Well be quick about--" WHAMP! Kitty was wacked in the face with the door, and Kitty was too stupid to phase. "Like, ow!"   
  
Rogue shook her head. She highly doubted that Kitty would be smart enough, even for one second, to use normal language.  
  
"Wow, Rogue, you look... hot," Kitty said, glancing at Rogue.   
  
"Thanks, now if ya'll excuse meh, Ah've gotta date," With that, Rogue walked out the door, but not before slamming Kitty with it again.  
  
"Like, ow! I'm like so gonna get you for that!"  
  
On her way down, Rogue accidentally, gasp, tripped on her boots and went flying down the stairs, but not before landing on Jean.  
  
"What the heck was that for?" Jean asked angrily, brushing herself off. "You could have killed me!" Rogue bit her lip, knowing full well she could have.  
  
"Sorry, Ah tripped. Ah was in a hurry," Rogue apologised.  
  
"For what?" Jean placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"A date with Remy, he finally called me up last night, half tha time he was yellin' at Pyro about somethin', an' he asked meh out," Rogue explained.  
  
"What happened to your crush on Scott?"  
  
"Simple, do tha words 'Roguey's Mom' register any meanin' in your mind?" Jean just stood their dumbstruck as Rogue pushed her way past Jean and left the front door.   
  
Remy got out of the limo as he saw Rogue approach, he opened her door and let her get in before sliding in with her. "Y' look bonne pretty, chere," Remy said, Rogue blushed slightly.  
  
"Ah'm jus' glad that ya stopped denyin' this an asked meh out," Rogue grinned cheekily.  
  
"Well... Rogue... Dere's somethin' Remy's gotta say," Remy took a deep breath before continuing.  
  
"_It's like I told y' before, baby,  
  
An' what more could I say dat by now y' should know  
  
Tre' little words are thrown around so much,  
  
After a while, I don' wanna loose y'r touch  
  
An' y' would tink dat I'd come up wit' somethin better,  
  
Switch it off cause' I've invented sometin' clever,  
  
But I don' know where to begin,  
  
So maybe I'll jus' shut up,  
  
Cuz' I got nothin' but a whole lotta love,_" At this point Rogue stopped him.  
  
"Yo' serious?" She asked. "Y' got sometin' to make me beable t' touch?"  
  
"No, Remy don', but don' get mad," Remy said, glancing at Rogue. "He's workin' on it, now let 'im finish."  
  
" _Baby love,  
  
A whole lotta love,  
  
Baby love baby love,  
  
Could y' be lovelier  
  
A whole lotta love,  
  
Baby love baby love,  
  
Could y' be lovelier  
  
For y' I'd take off m' shoes an m' socks, baby,  
  
An' watch y' laugh as I walked across burnin' rocks,  
  
But den I couldn' chase y', everywhere y' go,  
  
But it's all ab out de chase everybody knows,  
  
I'd like t' tink dat y' would never make me do dis,  
  
But y' know I'd do it if I had t' prove it,  
  
Id' do it again, an' again,  
  
Y' know I'd dummy up,  
  
Cuz' I got nothin' but a whole lotta love_," Remy grinned, before producing a thin black scarf from his pocket.  
  
"Kinky?" Rogue rasied an eyebrow.  
  
"Non, jus' watch," Remy said, placing it over her lips and kissing her passionatly. Once they pulled apart, only one word was left for Rogue to say.  
  
"Wow."  
  
Unfortunatly, there was still one verse left for Remy to sing.  
  
" _Could y' be lovelier?  
  
Could I be any luckier?  
  
Why was I so dumb  
  
Maybe we livin' on Mars,  
  
An Venus is too far,  
  
Now I got nothin' but nothin' t' lose,  
  
Could y' be lovelier, I don' know,  
  
But I've seen a lot o' tings an' nothin' measures up,  
  
Dey say dat beauty goes no deeper den de skin,  
  
I know a certain girl dey never ever seen,  
  
An when I see y' I just wanna get ner y'  
  
An I jus' wanna make it crystal clear,  
  
It's like I told y' before,  
  
I got nothin' more for you,  
  
But a whole lotta love,_" Remy said, placing his arm around Rogue, who was... well... incredibly happy.  
  
"Ah love y' too, Remy," Rogue said, before the two kissed again.  
  
"Well, we' gotsta go t' dinner, or y' jus' gonna' kiss me all night?"  
  
"Tha secon' offers temptin', but Ah say... Lets go!" With that, they sped of into the night. 


	4. Untouchable

** Songs about Rogue  
  
Disclamier: I love loop holes!  
  
Review Response:   
  
MorriganFearn-- I can stand Scrogue. I love bashing various things. I'm just in a   
  
love/like/allaround happy mood. Why? I just got my braces off! dances We loves  
  
talking like Gollum too. Ooh, that's a brilliant idea. May have to tie that in too. XD  
  
DemonRogue13-- Thanks, thanks.  
  
NightcrawlersPryde-- Yep, very much like:  
  
Remy: "So, Remy was wonderin'- JOHN I'm GONNA KILL YOU! If y'd like t'- PYRO! PUT DE TOASTER DOWN!- Go on a- DAMNIT IT JOHN! Date wit- JOHN!  
  
Rogue: Go on a date with John?   
  
Remy: No, go on a date wit- DAMNIT JOHN! STOP IT! REMY'S TRYIN' T' TALK T' ROGUE ON DE PHONE!  
  
John: De Girl all Doz bad guys want girl?  
  
Remy: sigh Yes! That one!   
  
Rogue: I'm still here.  
  
Remy: So, would y' like t' go on a date wit Remy t'night?  
  
Yeah, that's what it'd sound/look like.  
  
Lady F-- Thanks for you review! Yes, Mesmero was the one behind all of it, the brilliant tattooed one. Peanuts entertain me too, especially when there is nothing else to do at ones softball game.  
  
SEND IN THOSE SUGJESTIONS!  
  
Ahem, Untouchable, by Garbage.  
  
**Since Rogue was out on her date, Jean took the liberty of gathering all the X-Girls together in the foyer for a slumberparty.   
  
Rogue was a partypooper anyway, so it was much more fun without her.  
  
And it would supply Jean with the time she needed to suverly bash Rogue. I mean, what was up with all this Jean Bashing? Wasn't it time that Rogue got a little of the action?  
  
"So..." Kitty started. "Why isn't Rogue here anyway?"  
  
"She's on a date," Amara said.   
  
"With who?" Rahne leaned forward, eager for a bit of the gossip.  
  
"Gambit," Jean smirked.  
  
"HIM?!" The girls gasped, and leaned forward for Jean to explain more.  
  
"Why would he go for her?" Jubilee asked, trying to keep it secret that she had a thing for Remy. I'm better, she thought.   
  
"I heard that," Jean commented, glancing her way. Jubilee blushed and bit her lip.  
  
"But honestly, why her?"   
  
"_This is nothing new to me_," Jean began.  
  
Talk about perfect timing. Rogue then walked the foyer, beaming happily. Her date had gone exeptionally well.   
  
"What the hell are ya'll doin'?" Rogue asked, looking over them all. "Are you having... A party?" She asked, quoting Rocky Horror Picture Show.  
  
"Yes," Jean said a-matter-o-factly. "Without you. We weren't even planning on inviting you had we had the chance."  
  
"Why not?" Rogue demanded.  
  
"Face it, you're a bitch, with no friends, besides Kitty, who you take for granted." Jean said smuggly, Rogue then walked over towards her, taking off her glove as she went.  
  
"_It takes more than what you've got  
  
to frighten me.  
  
I'm not scared of you,   
  
there's nothing you can do,  
  
or take from me,_" Jean said, reffering to Scott.   
  
"But you like, totaly forgot about powers!" Kitty pointed out, Jean just shrugged this off.  
  
"_Untouchable,   
  
you think you're untouchable,  
  
we know,  
  
we know you're untouchable._"  
  
"_You're bound to loose this game_," Rogue said, glarring at Jean.  
  
"_There's no one left to blame_."  
  
"_Ya play so safe,  
  
an' you're not riskin' enough_."  
  
"_You're doomed to be undone_," Jean glarred at her.  
  
"_Ah swear Ah'll be tha one,   
  
ta' bring ya down_," Rogue returned the glare.  
  
"_It's all you fault,   
  
if you got us caught_," Kitty said, pointing at Jean, because singing in the mansion is generally very loud.  
  
"_Untouchable,  
  
You think you're untouchable,  
  
we know,  
  
we know you're untouchable_."   
  
"_It must be nice,   
  
ta be so sure,  
  
An' never feel insecure  
  
It must feel good to believe  
  
You're always right  
  
An' you're never wrong_," Rogue said, mocking Jean.   
  
_Who the hell does she think she is? The friggin Queen of England?_ Jean asked, sending the message to all the girls in the room.  
  
"_You've got somethin' ta say  
  
Ya say it ta mah face,  
  
an' be a man about it,  
  
ya got a problem wit meh,   
  
don' go behind mah back,  
  
jus' like a baby,_" Rogue glared at Jean, having intercepted the message.   
  
"_Untouchable,  
  
You think you're untouchable,  
  
we know,  
  
we know you're untouchable.  
  
Untouchable,  
  
You think you're untouchable,  
  
we know,  
  
we know you're untouchable.  
  
Untouchable,  
  
You think you're untouchable,  
  
we know,  
  
we know you're untouchable.  
  
Untouchable,_  
  
_You think you're untouchable_, " Jean was then cut off by Rogue turning on her heel and marching up the stairs, but before she   
  
turned to face Jean, and said very calmly.  
  
"_You know, no one's untouchable_." This left Jean fumming.   
  
"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN?" 


End file.
